


Chop

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: He knew that Peter wasn’t in bed with him anymore, could hear his heartbeat from the kitchen, but Derek still extended his arm to Peter’s side of the bed, feeling if the sheets were already cold. They weren’t, so Peter hadn’t been up for too long now, and breakfast wouldn’t be ready.





	Chop

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there is a twist ending to this and the full warning will be in the end notes! Check them out if you think you need it!

Derek woke up slowly. The sun was shining into the room, painting everything a warm gold, and he snuggled deeper into the bed, content for now to just lay here and breathe his and Peter’s mixed scents in.

He knew that Peter wasn’t in bed with him anymore, could hear his heartbeat from the kitchen, but Derek still extended his arm to Peter’s side of the bed, feeling if the sheets were already cold. They weren’t, so Peter hadn’t been up for too long now, and breakfast wouldn’t be ready.

It was the perfect excuse for Derek to drift off again, sleep claiming him easily, since he was warm and happy and safe here, in his den, with his mate.

_Chop, chop, chop_.

Derek blinked his eyes open, frowning slightly, and stretching beneath the blanket, before he begrudgingly got out of bed. The floor was cold, and a shiver ran up his spine, so he quickly went to find some fluffy, warm socks. He put on one of Peter’s cardigans too, v-neck indecently deep, and then Derek finally padded out of the bedroom.

Peter was in the kitchen, chopping up onions and Derek huffed, displeased by the continued noise.

“You’re too loud,” Derek complained, and dropped his head on Peter’s shoulder, who turned his head to press a kiss to Derek’s hair.

“I’m sorry, my heart,” Peter mumbled and nuzzled Derek’s head, before he turned back to his onions.

“What are you even doing?” Derek complained, and leaned more heavily on Peter, trusting him to take his weight.

“Preparing dinner for the Stilinskis. We invited them over, remember?” Peter replied and put the chopped onions into a pan.

“It’s too early to think about dinner,” Derek whined, enjoying the way Peter’s body shook with his laughter.

“I sometimes forget how much of a morning person you’re not,” Peter said, still laughing a bit and Derek playfully bit into his shoulder, before he pressed a kiss to that spot, soothing the sting.

“I would be much more of a morning person if you would still be in bed with me when I wake up,” Derek told him, kissing a trail up Peter’s neck.

Peter shuddered under Derek’s little kisses and nibbles, and when Derek started to scratch his teeth over Peter’s jaw, Peter pushed the pan off the plate and turned off the stove.

Derek smiled triumphantly as Peter turned around, bringing his arms around Derek’s middle and pulling him close.

“You’re a menace,” Peter complained, but he smiled at Derek, nosing his cheek and scenting him.

“Your fault,” Derek gave back with a little shrug, because it was.

Derek needed his morning cuddles, and Peter damn well knew it. So whenever Peter wasn’t in bed with him when Derek woke up, the first thing he did was walk through their apartment to look for his uncle, before he draped himself all over him, demanding the cuddles he craved.

Peter hadn’t complained once, yet, and even when he did they both knew it wasn’t serious. There had been times where Derek had taken too long to wake up and get out of bed, times where Peter came back to bed to cuddle Derek, because they both loved it more than anything, not that Peter would ever admit to that.

Derek ducked down, hiding his face in Peter’s neck, and they stayed like this, enjoying the closeness of the other, for long minutes but eventually Peter sighed.

“I do have to prepare dinner, pup,” he said apologetically, and Derek whined, high in his throat.

“No,” Derek said, tightening his grip on Peter. “You have to come back to bed with me.”

Derek tried to take a few steps back, dragging Peter with him, but Peter was fighting him every step, laughing when Derek whined again.

“Come on,” Derek pleaded. “I bet the bed is still warm.”

“I love you,” Peter said and darted forward to press a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, but he didn’t give in to Derek’s tugging.

“Love you, too,” Derek said with a sigh, because he knew he had lost this. Peter wouldn’t come back to bed with him.

“Come here,” Peter said and pulled Derek closer as he walked back to the stove. “You can nap on me, while I get things ready.”

Derek hummed, immediately draping himself over Peter’s back, leaning his weight on him again, and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before he drifted off again.

When Derek woke up, it took him a second to realize he was in his bed, alone. It took even longer to remember that Peter was dead because of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This contains a major character death, because Derek only dreams about a soft, fluffy day with Peter. Peter is already dead.


End file.
